Sasuke Skyward Sword
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: En un mundo nuevo creado en base a una franquicia de videojuegos, un nuevo héroe nacerá dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por...¿Estar solo? y una doncella que espera ser rescatada por...¿otro? bueno, sigannos en sus singulares aventuras y mientras pasan por diversos mundos con peculiares personajes, esperando poder llegar al termino de todo y derrotar al final Boss.


En un universo donde cada vez que un escritor o Mangaka creaba una historia nueva creaba un nuevo mundo, una escritora novata estaba decidida a escribir su primera historia y para eso un nuevo mundo estaba a punto de ser creado.  
Que comiencen las audiciones – dice la joven escritora mientras observa con orgullo uno de los tantos postes que acababa de colocar por las paredes y postes de toda Konoha y lee parte de su contenido mentalmente –  
"¿Te interesa ser un héroe y salvar a un reino en desgracia? ¿Tu sueño es ser rescatada por ese alguien especial?  
Entonces no busques mas y ven a las audiciones para la adaptación de "The Leyend of Zelda Skyward Sword" y emprende una nueva aventura."

En alguna parte de Konoha

¡Que emoción dattebayo! – dice un rubio ojiazul muy excitado al ver uno de los anuncios en una de las paredes de Konoha mientras sostiene el poste entre sus manos con emoción –

¿En serio piensas ir? ¿Con hacer Naruto no te fue más que suficiente? – pregunta con algo de incredulidad una joven peli rosa mientras observa al joven rubio que la acompaña –

Por supuesto que no Sakura-chan, tu sabes que me encanta la aventura y mira, tienen muy buenas prestaciones – menciona esto último con una sonrisa zorruna señalando una parte del anuncio mientras lo a su novia de ojos jade

Eso parece – dice esto último algo escéptica antes de seguir leyendo el cartel en voz alta – ofrecen buen sueldo y seguro medico, además de un lugar de residencia mientras estemos de aventura incluso a los papeles pequeños – menciona con algo de interés mientras internamente comienza a considerar la idea de ir a la audición

Sin mencionar que al empezar y terminar la aventura darán una gran fiesta ¿Podemos ir Sakura-chan? – dice en tono suplicante y con algo de nerviosismo ante la idea de una negativa

Tu solo quieres ir a la fiesta ¿Verdad? - pregunta haciéndose la enojada con su novio de ojos azules, después de todo internamente ella también quería ir a esa fiesta, pero alguien tenía que mantener al rubio con los pies en la tierra – Bueno ¿Que tenemos que perder? –dice finalmente cediendo ante los deseos de su novio

¿Entonces si Sakura-chan? – pregunta ilusionado con los ojos azules brillantes de expectación ante la idea de embarcarse en otra gran aventura junto con su actual novia

Está bien Naruto, si no quedamos simplemente volveremos a nuestras casas aquí en Konoha y… – dice tranquila antes de ser interrumpida por un jalón de mano proveniente del rubio, quien ya había comenzado a correr en dirección a las audiciones arrastrándola junto con el.

Date prisa Sakura-chan o nos ganaran los mejores papeles – menciona con emoción mientras sigue arrastrando a su novia camino a las audiciones

¡Ve más despacio Naruto! aún es temprano y las audiciones no se van a ir a ningún lado, además tienes que avisarle a tus padres – dice con dificulta mientras trata de seguirle el paso al rubio que la lleva arrastrando

Lo hare luego – dice emocionado sin darse cuenta de que él y la joven peli rosa eran observados por un pelinegro de ojos ónix al que por cierto, casi le pasan por encima

¿Por qué arman tanto escándalo? – pregunta molesto para si mismo el joven pelinegro al ver el escándalo que estaban armando sus dos amigos en media calle y casi ser atropellado por ellos, aun que internamente agradecido de que no lo hayan visto o de lo contrario seguramente Naruto lo hubiera arrastrado a el también al lugar al que fuesen, sea a donde fuese que sea eso – Hmp, así que es ahí a donde van – dice en un tono monótono con su expresión usual al ver uno de los carteles de las audiciones que se encontraba junto a su persona, antes de notar una parte que ni Sakura ni Naruto leyeron y que capto su atención

"Los elegidos como Protagonistas deberán hacer un viaje a tierras lejanas para emprender heroicas tareas lejos de todo y de todos"

Tal vez participar no sería mala idea –menciona para su persona con una de sus típicas sonrisas ante la idea de alejarse de todos un buen tiempo, aun que debía de admitir que extrañaría a su familia, sobre todo a su madre y hermano, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar lejos de de todos y de todo el ajetreo de Konoha

En otra parte de la ciudad...

Mira Hinata, harán audiciones para una nueva aventura. Deberías participar - dice emocionada una rubia de ojos claros a su amiga ojiblanca mientras observa con emoción uno de los carteles pegados en la pared de Konoha

No lo se Ino-san, tu sabes que la aventura no es lo mío, además seguramente no me darían ningún papel – dice lo ultimo un poco desanimada , con voz baja mientras juega con sus dedos y desvía la mirada segura de que esa sería la realidad

¡No digas tonterías Hinata! nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, además desde que acabo Naruto no has hecho nada interesante y ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo me digas Ino? – dice un poco molesta la joven mientras con una mano señalaba a su amiga con el dedo índice y la otra mano la mantenía en la cintura

Lo siento I-Ino – menciona un poco nerviosa la joven por el regaño de su amiga antes de comenzar a jugar con sus dedos nuevamente

Así está mejor – dice complacida y con una sonrisa a la joven de ojos perla interrumpiéndola

Pe-pero te equivocas si he hecho cosas emocionantes… de hecho hoy le ayude a mi primo Neji a terminar de organizar su colección de libros – menciona con un tono tímido sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos mientras desvía su mirada algo avergonzada

Eso no es emocionante Hinata – dice la joven rubia de ojos azules algo molesta por la respuesta de su joven amiga

Para mi lo es – dice algo cohibida la peli azul

Suficiente, iremos a las audiciones – dice tomando a su amiga por la muñeca y comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde serian las audiciones junto con ella

Pero Ino –menciona intentando protestar y oponer resistencia por el esfuerzo de su amiga de obligarla a participar en esa nueva aventura

Además piénsalo bien, seguramente Naruto también ira y si bien no pudiste ser su novia ¿No te gustaría al menos ser rescatada por él? – dice la rubia mientras sigue arrastrando a su amiga, pero con un poco mas de lentitud para que esta pudiera considerar mejor su oferta, a sabiendas de los sentimientos que la joven ojiblanca aun tenia por el rubio de ojos azules  
¿Rescatada por Naruto-kun? – menciona tímidamente mientras inconscientemente se deja arrastrar por su amiga antes de comenzar a sonrojarse ante la idea de ser salvada por el rubio que tenía su corazón al más puro estilo princesa como tantas veces lo vio hacerlo por Sakura

Si, lo más lógico que a él le den el papel principal, después de todo él tiene mucha experiencia siendo el héroe, claro que lo más probable es que el papel de princesa me lo den a mi – dice deteniendo su andar un momento para poder hablar con tranquilidad, para luego sacudirse el cabello con una mano segura de su feminidad y de que le darían el papel principal ante lo ultimo dicho lo ultimo por ella antes de seguir convenciendo a la peli azul –pero mi primo Deidara que es fanático de esta saga me dijo que el héroe se dedica a salvar a todo el mundo sobre todo a las chicas, así que no dudo que te toque uno de esos papeles –menciona la rubia convencida de sus palabras y convenciendo a su amiga de ojos perlas en el proceso

Está bien Ino, hare la audición – dice segura de su decisión aun que internamente algo nerviosa deseando al menos poder calificar para ese tipo de papel


End file.
